


moiragivesmegaythoughts; Slug archive

by PissWizard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissWizard/pseuds/PissWizard
Summary: Tumblr fucking sucks. I'm moving all of my written work that is still up on the blog and post it here as well, and since i am dumb i did not have anything backed up so there will be things missing.I will not be posting the other blog members work here because that shit aint right





	1. Moira NFSW HCs (1 of ?)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> NSFW
> 
> Originally posted on 13 December 2017
> 
> Blocked on tumblr? (Yes)

MOIRA NSFW HCS (1 OF ?)

 

¤ If you’re expecting this hypnotic woman to be submissive to anyone, you have something coming. She dominates all of her partners, and makes them all writhe beneath her. And she loves it.

 

¤ She much prefers to give, rather than take. Happily she would spend hours in between your thighs, but will almost always refuse to take pleasure, as she says it isn't necessary.

 

¤ But, when she does let you pleasure her, it is the most wondrous sight that could ever been seen. Her cheeks redden and she quickly becomes a mess beneath you. She would never admit she it happened though, and if you tell a soul, you’ll be punished.


	2. MOIRA KINK HCS ((NSFW) 1 OF ?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> NSFW
> 
> Originally posted on 14 December
> 
> Blocked on tumblr? (YES)

-Glasses. If you come in with glasses on, and she isn’t working, prepare yourself for a good time. 

-Marking. Seeing marks on her s/o makes her heart race. Knowing that she did that, for everyone to see, is amazing. 

-Anything with lace. I dare you, to waltz in on her working, with a white blouse, with a black, lacy bra underneath. Her head will turn, and she will see right through your clothing, with eyes that are ready to devour every part of you.


	3. (SFW)  Moira and the reader having an argument about how she dumps all the work she doesn't seem worthy of her time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST
> 
> Moira and the reader having an argument about how she dumps all the work she doesn't seem worthy of her time on them and playfully teasing them for their incompetence, giving them like a single day to read over 200 lab notes just for the sake of her being an ass until the reader kinda has a meltdown and goes "OH!? I MISSED FILING A SINGLE PAPER!? EXCUSE ME BUT I TOOK COCAINE LAST NIGHT JUST SO I COULD DELIVER THESE ON TIME!" But they make up for it later as the reader falls for her charms again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> Originally posted on 14 Dec 2017
> 
> Blocked on tumblr? (YES)

We all know that Moira is proud of what she does. S/O knows this for a fact, due to her seeing much of the ‘children’s work’, as she calls it, beneath her. But this time, they were done. 

Considering that Moira had so called ‘gifted’ this large pile of important forms of all kinds onto her desk, saying it required no more than mere scribbling to get them done in a day. 

They finally snapped.

“Really? Scribbles? These pieces of paper are all reports I have to write for your ass so you can go off and play with your pretty exploding viles? I’m not doing it. You’re a so smart that you could do this in mere moments,” they mocked.

A huff came from the mouth of the scientist, though slightly bitter for her remark regarding her work, she knows that maybe, just maybe for once, she was a bit rude.

“I’m sorry darling. How about I make it up to you? While I finish my experiment you can play with one of the test rabbits, then we’ll go to dinner, hmm? And maybe I might help you with the paperwork if you keep behaving,” she says lifting her lovers wrist towards herself, placing a subtle, but smug kiss on her hand.


End file.
